Gaster Apple
Gaster Apple(ガスターアップル) is a parody of Bad Apple by Touhou. Lyrics: Adaptable: I have been turning around so many times With my hatred alone, with a painful carousel Slowly forget, my heart begins to disappear And suddenly I can not stop freely, I know Slide down the dark eternal crack Just pain in my pain and numbness Stan M: Who I am, who I am Uncertainty surrounding my mind Until I can not break, and Napsta blook: Maybe it's a dream. maybe nothing else is real But if I tell you what I feel, it does not mean anything. It-ward: So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night Obvious HD: You can tell me what to say. You can tell me where to go But I doubt it would interest me and my heart would never know Lincoln Loud: If I take action again, I won’t look back. Because everything will change, everything will turn black Program Stan: Will he ever arrive tomorrow? Will I do it all night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Djimini The Great: I am hurt? I'm sad? Should I stay or should I go? I forgot how to say it. Did I ever know? Ginger brave: Can I take one more step? I did everything I could All the people I see, I'll never understand If I find a way to change if I go to the light Then I will never be the same, and all this will disappear to white Epec/Jayden: I'm constantly rolling Nothing but my hatred in the carousel swamps I slowly forget, and my heart starts to disappear And suddenly I see that I can not break - I Resetting through the cracks of dark eternity Nothing but my pain and paralysis agony Hawkodile: To tell me who I am, who I am The uncertainty surrounding my mind So I can not free myself, and Papyrus: So I'm tired of all the pain of internal misery. And i hope i can live Cart men: You can tell me what to say; Can you tell me where to go? But I doubt I would care, and my heart would never know Lori:If I make another step, there will be no more way back Because everything will change, and everything will fade to black Homer: If I do a second move if I take a second step Then everything would break. I would not have anything left Kyle B: If I was crying in the wind, if I was crying in the night Will there be a way? Will my heart return to white? Fire Sprite Cookie: Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I forgot how to see; I forgot if I can Frisk: If I opened my eyes, I will not go back anymore Gaster:I will let all go, all black in the dark. characters in order: * Adaptable * Stan Marsh * Napstablook * Itward * Obvious HD * Lincoln Loud * Program Stan * Djimini the Great * GingerBrave * Epec * Hawkodile * Ginger Bright * Papyrus * Cartman * Lori L. * Homer * Kyle * Fire Sprite * Frisk * And gaster *Some Characters may not be added*